Mission: 13
by TechGeek07
Summary: Sam Fisher is on his most dangerous mission yet, invading the white house and killing the crooked president.


Lambert: "So Sam, how do you feel about killing the president?"

Sam:" I would prefer not to. Anyway, why would I be doing this?

Lambert: "Well, you've heard about all the terrorist attacks cross country. They all seemed to get through security fine. The president himself is a mole. He has been feeding them all the documents and licenses they need to get through. It turns out they're holding 3.2 billion dollars for him. As soon as they're done, they plan to set the president up and get him impeached. Then he can go to the Middle East and collect his money.

Sam: "How about you send in an assault team ready to strike if I get in a bit of trouble? Put a few taps in the walls just incase the evidence you give the other people who will want to arrest me. I don't really feel like going to prison."

Lambert: "Well Sam, I'm sorry, but you are going to prison. Remember in when you were robbing that bank of 50 million dollars not too long ago? You asked for a raise, and here it is. You'll now be making a full minimum wage and not a penny more! I'll brief you about that later, but the main idea is you'll be infiltrating the JBA, and you'll need to go to prison for the JBA to trust you. Don't worry though, your record is still going to be clean, the NSA, FBI, CIA, everybody knows the plan. Oh no, I just got word form the White House that the secret service has been replaced by a bunch of middle eastern mercenaries. Better get going Sam.

As Sam was climbing down the rope form a helicopter, he thought about what Sarah would think when she saw the news. As he set his foot down on the roof, he saw a guard roaming toward him, yelling "Show you!" Sam quickly pulled himself together and dove onto the ground pulling out his SC-20K and firing a stick shocker at the guard. Then Sam muttered "I'm getting too old for this job" As he started to repel down from the roof. As he reached a window, he noticed two guards facing the door. Sam silently slid it open, rope a rope around their waists in a way so that it touched neither of them, until he pulled. At that moment, he pulled, making them smack heads and fall down unconscious. Sam took a chair and unscrewed the light bulb, one of his new moves! He removed of the ceiling tiles and climbed up and made his way through vents until he got outside the president's personal study. Sam, deciding it would be near impossible to knock out both guards outside the door without sounding an alarm.

"Lambert, I need one member of that assault team to come in and help me out. Make sure he follows my tracks. I can't afford an alarms and he can't be reckless."

"You got it Fisher. He only has non lethal bullets. Do you want me to send a couple more guys with lethal weapons? I'm giving you fifth freedom on the president's Middle Eastern guards and the president himself. Keep it clean as you can. I don't want blood all over. It would be the best if we can have all of them alive.

Sam grunts, unsatisfied.

"Yo Fisher man, I've heard a bunch about you. You some hot-shot spy. I'll show you what stealth is all about.

"And your some hot-shot young guy whose probably gonna be dead tonight," Sam muttered." Here come your buddies."

"Fisher, what's up? We're ready to roll"

Silently Sam removed the tile about one of the guards, signaling for the leader of the 3 assault team members to do the same. Fisher gave a signal and they simultaneously jumped onto the shoulders of the guards, knocking them out instantly. Sam managed to keep his guard alive, but the SWAT member accidentally landed on his guard's head, the steel soles in his boots crushing the guard's skull, killing him. Sam quickly radioed in for a clean up crew to come in afterwards and clean up all the unconscious and dead bodies. Sam called in for the rest of the team to come in. As soon as they arrived, Sam bashed the door and rushed in, his gun and all the other SWAT guys.

"It's over, Mr. President," Sam said, putting his gun away and slowly walking towards him until they were close enough to touch each other. Then, the president pulled a gun from inside his jacket and held it to Sam's head. At that moment, Lambert walked in, leaving his office for the first time in 10 years. The president then pointed his gun to Lambert, while Sam grabbed his knife and shoved it into the president's chest. Then all the mercenaries were handcuffed and loaded into the helicopter and taken off to Third Echelon HQ to be interrogated by Grimsdottir.

"Send in the clean-up crew. I'm going to see Sarah." Sam ran to the window and dived out, onto the ground two floors below.

"I'm fine," Sam yelled up to the window. "Send me a first aid kit." Sam climbed up the rope leading to his helicopter. As the copter disappeared into the night, a janitor in the White House looked out the window and saw 3 green dots fade into the night...


End file.
